Changes
by Frootkake Productions
Summary: *FINISHED* I know what you're thinking: Oh no, not another Doyle comes back from the dead story. Well, Doyle comes back from the dead to save Cordy from the Scourge! And Lorne falls in love. See? It's different. THIS IS NOT SLASH. Cordy/Doyle, Lorne/OC
1. Alone

Well, I waited and waited and waited, but Doyle still hasn't been resurrected, and since I promised a certain Fuzzy Elf that I would bring Doyle back myself, my overactive writer's brain spawned this. I hope you guys like it.  A certain Fuzzy Elf did. Review if you'd like, I always appreciate it.

**Angel and all it's respective characters belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt and their prospering company, not to I. Tecothra is mine, however.**

**Enjoy, y'all. And if you don't like the idea of Lorne being smitten, don't read this. Not that that's the only thing going on in this story, but y'know…I had to do it.**

****

****

**Changes**

            Doyle sat cross-legged on the floor, watching Cordelia sleep.  Her soft breathing was music to his ears.  Ears that had taken such sounds for granted during his mortal life.

            He had taken a lot of things for granted in his mortal life.

            Dennis phased through the door, and his eyes fell on Doyle.  "You still here?"

            "Forever," the other replied automatically.

            "Is that your punishment?  To be stuck in limbo watching the woman you love but can never touch forever?"

            "No, this is my reward."

            "Reward?  What could you have possibly done to deserve this hell as a reward?"

            Doyle kept his eyes on Cordelia, but said nothing in response.

            Lorne was singing "My Favourite Things" from The Sound of Music when she entered the club.  She watched him closely, studying him.  Caritas was still in disarray from the showdown two weeks ago, but she was not surprised to find the demon there.  The club was not only his livelihood, afterall; it was also his abode.

            "You have a lovely voice." she said softly.

            The demon looked up at the woman standing before him.  She was pretty, and fair-haired.  One eye was brown, but the other was solid white.  Lorne guessed that this was some form of gift of her own, but he chose not to start the conversation with an interrogation.  "Why thank you.  I don't like to toot my own horn, but I do enjoy singing.  And there's nothing like a good show tune."

            "I know.  The Sound of Music's your favourite, right?"

            "How do you know that?"

            "Oh, the Powers That Be told me about you before they sent me here.  I need your help, Lorne.  I have to find a friend of yours.  Her name is Cordelia."

            He was distrustful of her intentions.  Especially since she seemed to know a fair bit about him.  "I think it unfair that you know my name, but you have yet to tell me yours."

            "Oh, I'm sorry, how intelligent of me." she offered her hand.  "I'm Tecothra,"

            He shook, then asked suspiciously, "What do you want from Cordy?"

            "It's not what I want from her.  It's what I can _change for her.  Her visions are becoming too much for her.  The PTB have deemed her unworthy of such a gift, but their Champion needs a link."_

            "Are you - "

            "Oh, no, not me," she laughed lightly.  "I have my own abilities, I don't need any more." she tapped the side of her head, next to her white eye.  "I can see things, Lorne.  Sometimes terrifying things, other times uplifting things.  It depends on how they present themselves.  None of us are happy all the time with our gifts."

            "I hear ya, Sister," he agreed, nodding.  "So, what's yours?"

            Tecothra pointed in the far left corner of the room.  "Do you see the girl sitting beside the remnants of the plant?"

            Lorne looked, but saw only the bits of plant.  "No,"

            "I can.  She was killed in a car crash eight years ago in that exact spot.  And now she's stuck here, because she doesn't know how to cross over."

            "You see ghosts?"

            Tecothra nodded, smiling, "Yes,"

            "What does this have to do with Cordy?"

            "She has a ghost, and the PTB have asked me to bring him back to our plain of existence." she studied Lorne.  He still did not seem convinced.  Tecothra cocked her head to the side.  Clearly the only way to convince him was to give his ability the chance to exert itself.  She began to sing, "'I've been sleeping under the beanstalk, and I've been dreaming of something big...'"


	2. Restless

            Fred answered the door cautiously, even though she knew it was Lorne on the other side.  She was still paranoid from her experience in the demon's home dimension.

            "Good evening to ya, Freddie." Lorne greeted her warmly.  "How are ya feelin'?"

            "Oh, Ah'm pretty good.  Who's your new friend?  Ah ain't seen her before - or have Ah?  My memory's a muddle still sometimes."

            "Fear not, Sweetie, you haven't met her yet." he assured her kindly.  "This is Tec.  She was hoping to talk to Cordelia, if she's around?"

            "Well, no one's here but me," Fred shrugged, "But they should be back soon, if you wanna come in and wait."

            "That would be great," Lorne allowed Tecothra to enter before him.

            "How did you come to be lookin' for Cordy?" Fred asked the other woman.

            "It's a long story, but basically I'm here to help her." Tecothra explained.

            "Help her with her visions?"  She nodded.  "Oh, that's good, 'cause she for sure needs that."

            Tecothra was only half-listening to Fred.  She was searching the lobby for Spectral Traces - the trails left behind by ghosts in the places they visit.  "A great evil used to reside here."

            "You'd have to ask Angel about that.  I'm not too familiar with the history of this place." Lorne told her.

            "I don't have to ask Angel.  I can sense it.  The Evil lived here, undisturbed, for many decades.  Eating souls," she knitted her eyebrows together in concentration, trying to single out other Spectral Traces.

            "You can sense things?" Fred inquired, "Like a psychic?"

            "Something like that.  I can see ghosts, and I can tell when one has been in certain places.  And when the Powers deem it necessary, I can bring the ghost back, or help it cross over."

            "Are you looking for a ghost now?"

            "Yes." Tecothra smiled warmly.  "His name's Doyle.  He was killed two years ago by the Scourge.  Horrible monsters," she shook her head, willing her own experience with the demons to the recesses of her mind.

            Lorne saw the woman's distress in her aura, but decided not to ask her about it.  Perhaps she would reveal more when the others returned.  "When do you expect Angel back, Fred?"

            She looked up at him, thinking hard.  "Actually, you know, they didn't tell me."

            "Oh."

            "But we got our new TV today!  Wanna see what's on?" she asked excitedly.

            Lorne had to smile.  The simplest facets of everyday life amazed Fred.  She had not seen modern conveniences in five years, and she reacted to them as if she was seeing them for the first time.  _We should all be so lucky to see the world in such a way._

            "You two go ahead.  I'm going to have a look around, if that's alright with you?" Tecothra directed the question at Fred, since the hotel was her residence.

            "No, no, Ah don't mind.  But my room's the second door upstairs."

            "I won't go in, I promise." she smiled reassuringly.

            Fred returned the smile and nodded.  "Okay, come on Lorne," she took the demon's arm in hers, and led him over to the television set in one of the hotel's many rooms.

            Tecothra set to exploring.  She was anxious to get a glimpse of her quarry, and maybe discover what was so great about Doyle that made the Powers That Be deem him worthy of Rebirth.  She pushed open the door to the washroom slowly, not expecting to find anything.

            The wave of emotion that swept over her forced her to step back, gasping.  So much sorrow from such a small room.  And not just sorrow, but guilt.  Why was the washroom such a significant place to Doyle?  Tecothra dismissed the obvious answer, since if he was a Peeping Tom sadness and guilt would not be the feelings here.

            She moved away from the washroom, still reeling from the shock that had come from that space.  Tecothra entered one of the hotel's vacant luxury rooms.  The perfectly made bed's red comforter had a thick cover of dust, but the chair of matching shade had recently been occupied.  This room held a different emotion from the last:  Joy.  Doyle had laughed here.  At what, Tecothra could only guess for now, but it was a welcome sensation compared to the ache the washroom had left.

            Tecothra movied on down the hall.  She came to a closed door, but as she reached for the knob it swung open.  She had to step back to avoid getting hit.

            The vampire growled at the stranger in his home, but his scare tactic did not work.  "Hello, Angel," Tecothra greeted the other.

            "Who are you?" he barked.

            She offered her hand, "Tecothra,"

            He ignored it, "How did you get in?"

            "Fred let Lorne and I enter to await your return."

            Angel's demonic visage was replaced by his human persona.  "Oh,"

            Wesley spoke up, "How may we help you?"  He was more polite than Angel, now that they knew the stranger had arrived with a friend.  The two moved aside, granting Cordelia entry as well.  "Obviously if you came with Lorne we can trust you."

            Tecothra smiled as Cordelia pushed past the two men.  She did not see it, but Wesley observed that the smile was not intended for the young woman, but rather the space behind her.  Angel noticed it too, his brow creasing in confusion.

            Another brow was also creased in confusion:  Doyle could not shake the sneaking suspicion that this woman was smiling _at him.  He tried to ignore her as he went over to stand by Cordelia, as he often did in his Afterlife.  Cordelia sat down on the stairs._

            Tecothra did not take her eyes from the spectre as he passed her.  Doyle met her gaze, standing a foot away.  _"You can really see me." he breathed, his voice sounding to her as it would to any other ghost:  Echoed, and distant._

            "Yes, I can," Tecothra replied.

            "You can what?" Angel asked.

            Lorne and Fred joined the others in the foyer.  "I thought I heard voices." Lorne grinned.

            "Lorne, who _is this girl?" the vampire asked in a hushed tone._

            "Oh, don't worry about Tec.  She passed the test."

            "Test?" Wesley put in.

            "Man, can she belt out a tune," Lorne was thoroughly impressed.  "Under different circumstances, I'd advise and encourage her to record a demo."

            _"You can see and__ hear me?" Doyle was teetering on the line between giddiness and disbelief, leaving no room for quirky quips.  __"How?  And why are you here?"_

            "I can more easily respnd to the last question.  The Powers sent me to bring you back."

            Angel and Wesley both turned to Lorne for an explanation.  The Host broke into a smile.  "If I hadn't seen her in the club earlier, I'd never believe any of this, either." he said by way of reply to their questioning gazes.

            Angel was not satisfied, and losing his patience.  "Believe what?  Lorne, what is going on?"

            "She's talking to Doyle." he answered simply, and quietly.

            "What?"  Wesley did not understand.  "How?"

            "Doyle's dead." Angel's voice was low so that Cordelia would not hear him.  As it was, she was talking to Fred, and not paying any mind to the strange scene playing out in front of them.  "He's been dead for almost two years."

            Lorne replied, "I know.  Tec told me as much as she knew."

            _"Bring me back?" Doyle shook his head.  __"You can't."_

_            "I can, but you have to be willing.  I can't drag you back, you have to return voluntarily." Tecothra explained._

            _"The fact that I don't have a body to return to might pose a problem."_

_            "It doesn't matter.  When I bring you back, your spirit will recreate its material self as you cross over."___

_            "First off, Lady, it's if__ you bring me back.  I'm not sure I fit in with the Living anymore.  I've been here a long time, and I don't think the World's ready to welcome me back with open arms."_

_            "Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaimed.  She quickly realized that everyone in the hotel lobby was staring at her._

            Cordelia spoke for the first time, "Who are you talking to?"

            _"Don't tell her!" Doyle said quickly.  __"She can't know."_

            "Let's talk somewhere away from intent ears."

            The ghost nodded, so Tecothra followed him into one of the other rooms.  She closed the door behind them.

            "What was _that all about?" Cordelia demanded, slightly testy from the night's events._

            "She talks to ghosts." Fred answered.

            "We have ghosts?  Since when?"

            "Not we," Fred shook her head.  "Just you."

            Cordelia raised her eyebrows, not comprehending.

            "It's a long story," Lorne stepped in before Fred told her too much.  "And I think you should hear it from Tec."

            "Tec?  You mean the crazy chick who talks to herself."

            Lorne sighed, scratching his forehead absently.  He left the remark unchallenged because he trusted Tecothra to explain herself eventually.  He had seen into her soul and therefore he knew that she was trustworthy and that she had helped many beings trapped between between the Spectral World and the Material World.  Doyle would be another name on a long list.

            Lorne had also had a glimpse of her troubled past.  Tecothra was not a demon, or even half demon.  She was a human with special abilities.  Unfortunately, news of her powers had reached The Scourge - the self-appointed race of demons to wipe out all half-breeds - and they had gone after her.  The Scourge had murdered Tecothra's parents and brother while she was away.  She had returned home to a massacre.

            Lorne had heard of various encounters with the demons in Caritas, both onstage and through overheard conversations, but he still knew only the basics about them.  "Angel, tell me what you know about The Scourge."

            Cordelia's eyes glassed, and she ran up the stairs.  She slammed the first door she came to.

            "Oh, no, I'm sorry.  I forgot." Lorne apologized.  Wesley was halfway up the stairs to talk to her.  "Tell her I'm sorry.  I wasn't thinking."

            Wesley nodded, ascending the rest of the steps.

            Tecothra closed the door behind them.  Doyle was already pacing the room.  _"Tell me why the PTB sent you."_

            "They sent me because Cordelia can't handle her new responsibility.  They understand that it was a split-second decision, and therefore they do not blame you, but they do feel that having you back would be best for their Champion."

            Doyle's face fell.  _"I really did believe she'd be alright."_

            "I know," she replied.

            _"You know." he repeated in the same tone.  __"How much did the Powers tell you?"_

            "They told me everything, Doyle.  Including that they had not intended for their Champion to lose you so early in his career."

            _"Yeah, well, tell that to The Scourge." he muttered._

            "We both know that The Scourge works under its own guidance.  The Powers can do nothing about their coming and going."

            The ghost nodded.  He fell into a different mood, deciding that if - _if - he was going to allow this woman to bring him back to mortal life, he wanted to know more about her._

            "Go ahead," Tecothra said, "Ask me."

            _"You read minds, too?"_

_            "No, I can read __you.  Ghosts have an unusual way of expressing their emotions."_

            _"How long have you had your powers?"_

            "Always.  Even when I was little, though I didn't really understand what to do with them." she smiled, as a memory sprang to mind.  "When I was nine, my family moved into this old farmhouse.  At night I would hear this sobbing outside my door - I had the room in the basement - so this one night I finally got up my nerve, and I looked out into the rec room.

            "There was this boy - this fifteen year old boy on his knees in the middle of the floor.  I asked him what was wrong, and when I looked into his eyes I knew.  I just _knew without him having said anything._

            "His name was Jared and he had been murdered right there in my rec room by his mother - his own mother!  I tried to comfort him and we talked all night and then every night for amost two weeks before Jared told me that it was time for him to go and that I had helped him realize that he didn't need to stay behind anymore.

            "I don't remember if I understood what he meant back then, but I was always glad that he wasn't around anymore.  I knew that it meant he had gone to a better place at long last."

            Doyle studied her intently throughout her story, but found no indication that she was lying.  _"So, you also help the Living Impaired to Cross Over, then?"_

            Tecothra nodded.  "That's the job I do most often, although not everyone gets to where they think they deserve to be."

            _"But you have no control over that, right?"_

            "Right.  That's not my department."

            _"Do they blame you for where you send them?"_

            "Sometimes,"

            _"What do you do when that happens?"_

_            Tecothra averted her eyes.  "Try not to think about it." she murmured._

            _"Oh," he arched his eyebrow. __"Does it happen often?"_

            "No, but - nevermind.  You don't need to hear about that."

            _"No, I suppose not." he tried to lighten the mood by saying, __"Those crazy Powers.  They never take responsibility for themselves."_

            She half-smiled.  "Don't I know it,"

            Doyle shook his head.  _"Ah now, see Darlin' you weren't kidding.  Ya were just tryin' ta humor me.  But that's alright."_

            "I'm sorry.  It happened years ago, but the memory's still fresh."

            _"I understand." Doyle replied wistfully.  __"Sometimes I think I died yesterday."_

_            She looked up at the spectre in surprise.  Of all the ghosts she had encountered, very few knew that they were dead.  None of them actually remembered how until shortly before they Crossed Over.  "You can actualy __remember the means of your death?"_

            Doyle nodded.  _"Oh yes, quite vividly.  Do you want to hear about it?  Blinding white hot pain, and then suddenly nothing." he ignored that she was shaking her head.  __"And you want me to go through that again.  How thoughtful."_

_            "This time will be different."_

            _"Oh, great.  Maybe I'll be splattered all over the pavement, or shot, or hit by a bus.  That sounds just peachy."_

_            "Doyle - "  Tecothra had to choose her words carefully, and therefore went through them in her head before continuing, "You can't look at it like that.  This is a second chance at Life, a second chance to be with your friends, a second chance with Cordelia.  The Powers told me that you chose to stay behind, but I didn't understand why until I saw you two ten minutes ago.  You want to be here at the Intersection when it comes to be her turn so that you can Cross Over together."_

            _"That's not the only reason." he said indignantly.  __"I didn't want to be without her." he confessed.  __"No matter what was on the other side for me."_

            Tecothra nodded, then asked, "Then why don't you want to come back?  To try again?  This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that the Powers are offering you.  Well, Afterlifetime."__

_            "True," he conceded, __"But it's also not the kind of thing one rushes into." Doyle sighed.  __"I'll have to think about it.  Just don't pester me."_

_            Tecothra shrugged, "Fine.  Although, it seems obvious to me which path you should take.  Things can't get any worse for you, you being a ghost and all."___

_            "That was yer two cents.  Now we'll hear no more of yer sales pitch, alright?"_

_            She nodded, and then he phased through the door.  "This is going to be more difficult than I had anticipated." Tecothra muttered to the empty room._

            In a bright flash of light there appeared a woman.  An Oracle.  Since the murder of two of such beings two years previous, they feared leaving transdimensional access open to anyone who knew the way, in case something of such magnitude was to happen again.  The Oracles now only appeared to those who required their guidance.

            "You were told that he would need more convincing than most.  He still believes he deserves this existence." the Oracle, whom Tecothra had come to know as Akishya, said solemnly.

            "So, how do I tell him he's wrong?  I don't know what to say.  I'm not a counsellor, Aki.  I just listen until they work it out on their own.  I give them pointers, not whole solutions.  What do the Powers expect me to do?"

            "Fear not, Tecothra.  Something is coming that shall change his mind for you."

            Tecothra was about to ask what, but Akishya disappeared in the same manner as she had arrived.  Tecothra shook her head, then went out to join the others.

            Lorne was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.  He studied her as she came out of the room, not noticing him there.  "Didn't quite go as planned, did it, Sugar?"

            Tecothra turned to face the demon.  "No, not really."  He continued to read her as she stood there, but she decided to tell him outright, knowing that he would understand.  "I think Doyle's scared."  Lorne nodded encouragingly.  "Actually, I _know he's scared.  He told me that he doesn't want to go through the whole dying process again - which is understandable, but there's more to it than that.  I think he's afraid of what it would be like to be back, how his friends will treat him - or if they even __want him back._

            "And I don't know what to tell him to convince him otherwise." she sighed.  "He's the first ghost I've ever encountered who actually _remembers dying.  Usually part of a ghost's problem is that it doesn't realize it's dead.  That's how they get stuck Between.  Once they realize it and accept it, they can Cross Over.  But Doyle __knows he's dead.  He __knows how he died.  Yet he's still here.  He won't leave, but he doesn't want to come back, either."_

            "That all sounds complicated, but I know you'll work it out." Lorne tried to comfort her.  He could see the distress etched into her Being.

            Tecothra furrowed her eyebrows.  "Lorne, when I sang for you, did you see anything big approaching?  Possibly something bad that's attached to my being here?"

            "No.  Nothing directly attached to you."

            "So you did see _something, then?"_

            "I saw trouble.  You haven't brought it with you, but it will find you."

            "Don't be cryptic with me, Lorne.  I get enough of that from everyone else." she scratched her brow absently.

            "Sorry, Peaches, but that's part of my gig.  I give you advice, and you figure out what to do with it."

            "So what is this - "

            "Hey, Cordy," the demon's attention was diverted by the girl coming downstairs after a half hour alone.  Wesley had tried to comfort her, but she told him off.  Now, the perceptive Pylean could see that she was still upset, and not only inwardly, for her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  "Excuse me," he said to Tecothra, as he went over to Cordelia.  "Are you okay, Precious?"

            Cordelia nodded, brushing her fingers through her hair.  "Yeah, I'm okay."

            "I'm really sorry, Sweetie.  I didn't mean to tear open old wounds."

            "I know you didn't.  Don't worry about it."  Tears threatened her again.  "I just - I still miss him."

            Tecothra could see Doyle working his jaw.  He was standing beside Cordelia, arms crossed over his chest.  She did not know if he was trying to find something to say to her, or if he was just surprised to hear the words that came from Cordelia's mouth.

            Cordelia threw her arms around Lorne.  "I know you can see how I feel and that it hurts you, too."

            Tecothra slipped away from the scene.  She was certain that Cordelia did not intend for a total stranger to witness her emotional outpour.

            Cordelia continued without noticing Tecothra's departure, as she had not noticed that she was even present.  "I'm sorta glad you know.  It's tough holding it all in all the time.  But Lorne," she withdrew from the hug so she could look into his eyes.  "You have to promise that you won't tell the others.  They can't know that I'm not as stable as they think I am."

            Lorne nodded slowly.  "Of course I promise, Dearheart.  This is just between us." as he said that, he realized that there was one other set of ears, though unseen, who was probably aching to hold Cordelia the way that Lorne was now.  "It'll get better, Cordy.  I promise that, too."

            Cordelia smiled, a toned down expression from her usual one, but the message still came across; she was relieved, but skeptical at the same time.


	3. Lost

            Tecothra joined Angel and Wesley in the room with the television.  The news was on, but neither of them were watching it.  Instead, they were studying some books that appeared to be centuries old.  _Well, she reminded herself, __Angel is__ a vampire.  Of course he has a vast collection of old books._

            "Hello again," Wesley uttered, barely giving Tecothra a glance before going back to reading.  "Did you have an interesting conversation with - " he arched his eyebrow thoughtfully, "The ghost?"

            She sighed, slumping onto the sofa.  "No,"

            "Oh,"

            "He doesn't want to come back."

            "And by 'come back' you mean - "

            "To life." she said through her hands as she covered her face.  She ran her fingers through her hair,  letting it fall over the back of the couch.

            Angel cocked his head to the side, glowering at her.  "Why doesn't he want to come back to life?  Why _wouldn't he want to come back to life?  That doesn't sound like - "  Cordelia and Lorne entered then, so Angel had to cover their conversation, " - a very good car."_

            "No," Tecothra picked up on the thread, "No, its not a very good car at all.  I'll have to get someone to look at it for me."

            "You guys can't lie to me." Corelia announced.  "I know you were talking about something that you don't want me to know about, and that's fine.  I won't even ask."

            Lorne had to fight to keep the skepticism from his face.  He sat sideways on the other side of the couch, facing the others.  He found himself studying Tecothra again.  Her eyes were closed, and her expression revealed that she was deep in thought, working something out.

            "So, what were you guys talking about?" Cordelia asked, filling the space between Lorne and Tecothra.  The demon looked away, disappointed.

            Angel and Wesley awaited Tecothra's response, not wanting to be the ones to get Cordelia's hopes up.  Especially since Angel was not buying any of what the relative stranger was telling them.

            Tecothra opened her eyes to find Doyle glaring down at her from behind, making him upside down to her.  She supressed the urge to laugh, then said, "Nothing of importance.  Angel thinks I'm a liar, and Wes - well, I'm not sure what he thinks I am.  Only Lorne and - Eye believe me." she had almost given it away.

            The others took the 'eye' part to mean 'I', as in herself, so they did not understand why Lorne chuckled.  No one questioned it, either.

            "If it's not important, then you can let me in on it."

            Tecothra turned her head in Cordelia's direction.  "Or you can let it go."

            The other girl raised her eyebrows at Angel, like he was supposed to step in and tell Tecothra off.  He looked away, so she turned a now questioning gaze on Wesley.  He too, avoided direct eye contact.  "Alright, fine," she muttered in defeat.

            _"Did the Powers tell you that you could be mean to Cordy in your mission statement?" Doyle grouched rhetorically._

            "Well, fine.  What do you want me to say?" Tecothra asked the spectre.

            "No, forget it, I don't care." Cordelia sat back, arms across her chest.  "You don't want me to know, you don't want me to know."

            "It's not like that, Pumpkin," Lorne said soothingly.

            _"Tell them exactly__ why you're here.  Tell them what you told me."_

_            "I can't do that without telling them about you."_

            Doyle moved around the couch.  He settled onto his haunches in front of Cordelia, and looked into her eyes.  She continued to stare straight into the floor, boring a hole down to the basement.  _"They have to hear it eventually."_

            "They won't believe me.  To them, I'm talking to myself, remember?"

            "Angel, this woman is clearly unstable." Cordelia got up and strode over to the vampire, going right through Doyle.  She whirled around as the chill in the space he occupied enveloped her legs.  "What was - that was - _who are you talking to?"_

            Tecothra watched Doyle shimmer as he stood up.  Cordelia turned her back when the other was reluctant to respond, so Doyle took her wallet out of her purse that was sitting beside the couch.  He took the pictures out, and flipped to the one of him.

            "Cordelia," Tecothra intended for her to turn around to see Doyle's gesture, but it did not work.

            "Don't talk to me." she barked.

            "Turn around, Cordy," Lorne coaxed.

            She spun on her heel.  "Why?"

            The picture floated higher  so she could see it better.  _"Tell her - tell her something comforting.  Tell her it's me."_

            Cordelia recoiled in horror.  "Why are you doing this?"

            "I'm not doing this.  It's Doyle, Cordelia.  He wants you to know that he's here." Tecothra tried to explain.

            "Bullsh - AAAHH!!" she fell back as a vision took over.

            _"Cordy!" Doyle instinctively grabbed for her, but his hand went through hers._

            Angel was there to catch her and Wesley was not far behind.  She writhed on the floor as she was bombarded with images of The Scourge murdering a family of rodent-demons.

            When the vision had passed, she sat bolt upright, tears streaming down her face.  She shook her head, "This can't be."

            "What did you see?" Wesley inquired softly.

            "Rats..." she took a deep breath.  "They were some kind of rat demons."

            "Slujars," Tecothra filled in the name.  "I've encountered them in the past.  Very sweet, but very self-conscious." she explained, even though no one was listening.  _Scratch that, she realized, __Lorne's listening._

            "What was happening to the rat demons?" Angel asked, trying to get Cordelia back to linear thinking and out of the chaotic mess the visions always left in their wake.

            "Murdered.  All of them."

            "By whom?" Wesley's turn again.

            Cordelia met Tecothra's ponderous gaze, and the other woman could tell by the wild look in her eyes what the answer was.

            And so did Doyle.  _"The Scourge,"_

            Tecothra's face went pale.  Lorne put his hand on her shoulder.  "This is that trouble, isn't it?"

            "'Fraid so, Honey,"

            "Wait," Cordelia pushed herself to her feet.  "You _knew?  You knew they were coming?"_

            "I didn't - "

            "And you didn't think it was important enough to tell us?  Do you realize what kind of danger you've put us in?  Do you even know who - _what The Scourge is?  __Do you?"_

            "Cordy!" Lorne stood up suddenly.  He could no longer keep the rising anger under control.  She was pinning responsibility on Tecothra without any logical reason.  "I saw _something coming, but not what it was exactly.  Stop being silly.  It's not like Tec planned - "_

            "Oh, so_ you're on __her side too, Lorne?" Cordelia cut him off.  "That's just great!" she pushed the Pylean aside.  She gathered up her wallet and its contents.  As she reached for Doyle's picture, which had been dropped on the floor along with everything else, the rage she felt subsided.  He could always do that to her..._

            She put the wallet back in her purse, then straightened.  "I'm going for a walk." she informed them more calmly.

            "But Cordy," Wesley tried to sound wistful, "What about your vision?"

            She rolled her eyes, angry again.  "Screw the damned vision!" and with that, she stormed off.

            Doyle threw Tecothra a menacing look over his shoulder before following Cordelia out.

            Tecothra buried her face in her face in her hands.  "This is _not going well."_

            "Who the hell do you think you are?" Angel yelled at her.  He hated seeing Cordelia hurting.

            "Angel - "

            "No, Lorne, it's okay." Tecothra reached over and squeezed his hand as a thank you for standing up for her.  "Doyle told me to tell them, and to be completely honest I'm glad she left.  It'll be easier this way."  The demon sat down obligingly.  "Alright," she exhaled, "Here goes.  As I said earlier, The Powers That Be sent me here to resurrect your friend Doyle.  How long has he been...hanging around?  Pretty much since his death.  The Powers were grateful for his sacrifice, thus redeeming his soul, and they offered him the opportunity to make a special request, as so happens when one redeems one's soul.  So, Angel, you have something to look forward to, but choose carefully, 'cause these things _can backfire._

            "Doyle's request was to remain at Cordelia's side until her passing, to watch over her and protect her.  The Powers granted his wish, and so he has remained on our plain of existence without anyone knowing.  Until today.

            "You see, The Powers always make restrictions when it comes to requests, and Doyle's was that he could only interfere under extreme circumstances, lest he should lose his priviledge and be forced to Cross Over.

            "Now that he's made his presence known with that little picture fiasco - which point in fact only proved to make me less credible - I'm not sure how long The Powers will let him remain."

            "But they sent you to bring him back.  Won't they just let it slide?" Wesley asked, trying to better understand the situation.

            Lorne anwered, "That's the funny thing about The PTB.  They won't let it slide.  We now have a time limit."

            "We?" Angel scoffed.  "You haven't convinced me yet."

            "I don't know what else you expect me to say, Angel." Tecothra sighed.

            "You've told us all about why you're here, but how do we know you're not making it all up?  I'm tired of being pushed around and manipulated by - "

            Tecothra's eyes flashed yellow, and when she spoke it was in Akishya's voice, "Angel, Champion of Light, you will cease to irritate our Giver of Second Life, or we will be forced to suspend your existence until this business is complete."

            Wesley gaped at the Oracle's words, Angel looked flustered, and Lorne bore a lopsided grin.  It wasn't everyday one saw The Powers assert their influence; they mostly stayed in the background.

            Tecothra's body went limp, and she slumped back against the cushions.  Lorne tucked the stray lock of dark brown hair behind her ear.

            Her eyes fluttered open at his touch.  "Well, that was a new experience." she said groggily.

            Lorne smiled kindly at her.  "Was that the Oracle you were talking to earlier?"

            She nodded, eyebrow arched.  "How do you know I was talking to an Oracle?"

            "I was standing outside the door, remember?"

            "Eavesdropping, Lorne?"

            He averted his eyes.  "Eavesdrop?  Me?  Tell, me, honey, why would I have to eavesdrop when all I have to hear is a tune from your voice to know what's going on in that li'l ol' head of yours?"

            Tecothra smirked, but said nothing more of the matter.

            "Who was that?" Wesley asked.  "The woman who took over?"

            "Aki.  She's an Oracle." she was looking at Angel's stoic face when she said, "And Angel knows _all about Oracles."_

            "Now are you convinced?" Lorne queried.

            The vampire sighed.  "I guess I have to be." he shrugged.  "So what supplies do you need to carry this out?"

            Tecothra muttered, "A willing participant would help."

* * * 

            Commander Noktwar of the Scourge entered the Target department store flanked by four of his fellow demons.  The man to his left, Denattar, was acting as guide.  He was the one who had seen the woman enter the store no more than ten minutes earlier.  She was an alone and easy target.  Noktwar grinned.

            This was a revenge mission more that anything, although both objectives qualified for their Cleansing as well.  Cordelia Chase was tainted with visions, given to her by her demon half-breed lover before his death, and Angel was a vampire with a soul.

            A mother picked up her five year old son and hurried out the door.  Noktwar sneered at them as they passed.  "Thabo, Denattar, guard this door.  No one gets in or out.  If anyone tries to get past you, kill them.  Gratchu, you're with me."

            "Commander, what if Chase tries to escape?  Do we kill her as well?" Thabo inquired.

            Noktwar considered the possibilities, but decided on a simple action.  "No.  Chase will deliver the cursed vampire right into our hands.  If she happens by, detain her."

            The other two demons saluted.  Noktwar and Gratchu set out in search of Cordelia.

            She tucked her hair behind her ears as she tried to figure out if she was craving salt 'n vinegar or dill pickle chips.  Doyle watched her, amused by the frustration such a simple decision evoked.  _"You really do miss the little things." he said to himself, as no one else could hear._

            Cordelia groaned, turning away from the chips.  The truth of the matter was that she could not take her mind off of what had happened back at the hotel.  Had that really been Doyle?  How long had he been there?  Was he here now?

            She scanned the aisle, seeking any trace of him, though she realized that was futile.  Cordelia exhaled slowly.  "Doyle, if you're here...um...pick which chips I should get."

            Doyle regarded her in a stupor.  She was waiting anxiously for his reply - or rather, for the bag of chips.  A grin spread across his face as he moved past her and took one of each.  The look that came over her face as the chips floated towards her was indescribable.

            "It's really you!" she said joyously.  "I don't believe it!  I - I wish I could hug you!  Or see you!  I - "

            The chips dropped to the floor suddenly.  Doyle stared, wide-eyed in horror as two members of the Scourge came up behind Cordelia.

            "What?  What is it?" she asked in confusion.

            Doyle had to think fast.  He had to get her out of here.  he grabbed a jar of nacho cheese dip.

            "You want me to get nachos instead?" she arched her eyebrow.

            _"You'd better duck, Princess." he said, as he threw the jar at the Scourge._

            "Hey!" Cordelia screeched.  A roar erupted behind her, and she spun around.  Her eyes went wide.  She stumbled back before turning and running.

            Doyle continued to launch jars of chip dip at the demons so that Cordelia could escape.

            Noktwar knew not what was sending jars his way, but his patience was out.  he went around the corner, going down the next aisle.  Gratchu followed suit, so the ghost lept through the shelving.  Cookies.  He grabbed a bag in each hand, then chucked them at the Scourge.  The demons strode right through the spectral form.  they were confident - _too confident, Doyle realized._

            Cordelia screamed, the sound coming like the snap of a whip.  _"Cordy!" he ran through Noktwar, as well as every row and shelf marring his path._

            Cordelia struggled against the the hold of the Scourge demon.  "Let me go!" she hollered, stamping on his feet, beating his arms, and trying to pull away.

            "Ah, good work, Denattar.  Good work indeed." Noktwar praised.

            "What do you want?" she demanded.

            The demon smiled at her, and it was the most repulsive thing she had ever seen.  "Our goal is simple:  Revenge." he replied.  "On you and your vampire friend."

            Doyle looked frantically for more objects to throw.  To the right of the doors the demons were guarding were bottles of water.  He hurried over to them, grabbed one off the shelf, then smashed it over Denattar's head.

            Cordelia wrenched away from the stunned creature, only to be knocked unconscious by Gratchu.

            _"No!" Doyle exclaimed._

            The demon slung her over his shoulder, as Noktwar scanned for other menacing produce.  "Let's go.  Before something else attacks us."

            Denattar was the first out the door.  He was still rubbing his head.  "Who did that?" he growled.

            "A ghost," the commander replied easily.  "She has a friend."

            Doyle watched them, pondering what to do.  He chose to follow the demons back to their hideout, since they would be unaware of his presence as long as he kept the lid on his temper.  He ran after the four Scourge, jumping into the back of their black van.  He sat huddled in the corner, watching helplessly as Gratchu bound Cordelia's hands and feet.

            The van sped off.


	4. Altercation

            Lorne handed Tecothra a six-inch hexagonal candle.  "How many times have you done this?" he inquired, gesturing around them.

            She set the candle atop the third post of the four they had errected in the center of the hotel lobby.  "Five or six," she held out her hand for the final candle.

            He delivered it to her expectant palm.  "That's not very many."

            "Yes, well, that's because oftentimes the Powers leave the Dead dead.  It's not very common for their infinite plans to be mucked up, as I'm sure you well know."

            The Pylean nodded.  Tecothra took a few steps back to have a gander at their work.   The four posts were perfectly alligned in the geographical center of a former Gateway to another dimension - or so Akishya had said - and such a location was ideal for the job Tecothra now faced.

            "Everything appears to be in order.  All we need is Doyle." she sighed.

            "He may be gone for awhile.  Cordy was pretty upset.  I mean giving me a headache upset."

            "I know,"

            The demon followed her over to the stairs, upon which they both seated themselves.  "This really has you down, doesn't it, Honey?"

            "You can see that, huh?"

            "It's hard not to." he conceded, squeezing her knee.

            "Hmm," she looked into his eyes.  "I bet a lot of people take you for granted."  Lorne smiled at the floor.  "It's not everyday you meet someone who knows what you're feeling, where you've been, and where you're going."

            "It doesn't bother me,"

            "Sure it does,"

            "No, I meant I'm used to it.  People come into Caritas, they sing, I tell them what they want to know, and then they leave.  That's just the way it goes.  A lot of them are demons, seeing as humans aren't very open-minded.  No one comes in seeking friendship, they just want direction."

            Tecothra rubbed his back across his shoulders.

            Angel stormed into the lobby.  He had been out searching for Cordelia for the last hour.  His mood spoke volumes of what he had found.

            "Don't worry, Angelcakes.  I'm sure she's fine." Lorne tried to be comforting, but the truth was that he was worried, too.  If the Scourge were in town...

            The vampire nodded.  "I hope so," he observed the set-up before him.  "Is this for bringing back Doyle?"

            "Yes," Tecothra answered simply.

            "How does it work?"

            "I stand in front pretty much where you are now and say the magic words.  He stands inside the box and as he steps through the transdimensional wall he will materialize."

            "Has it ever not worked?"

            "Only in the ghost stories told around camp fires."  Lorne's face bore a question.  "What, you've never heard the one about the guy who was crossing back over to our Plain, but the woman performing the rites was murdered before he could complete his journey?  He lost his hand in transport and had it replaced with a hook so he could exact his revenge on the teenagers who screwed up his resurrection."

            "That's just dumb." Angel shook his head.

            "Well, it's an urban legend." she shrugged.

            "There are more people who can do what you do?" the Pylean inquired.

            "A few.  Not many.  But then again, how many like us ever really accept our abilities?  And then how many tell others about them?"

            Lorne nodded, a half-smile curling his lips.

            Angel watched them, noticing it for the first time:  The attraction.  Lorne was in love.  The vampire had never given much thought to the green karaoke demon.  He had always been the Host, owner of Caritas, who could tell you your fortune after you sang for him.

            Now suddenly he was Lorne, demon from another dimension who had feelings, too, just like anyone else.  And he was feeling for this woman who claimed to be capable of resurrecting a friend who had been dead for two years.

            "Why must everything be so weird around here?" Angel mumbled to no one in particular.

            Doyle ran through the door.  He would have been out of breath, had he still required oxygen to live.

            "Doyle, you're back," Tecothra stated, more for the others' benefit than anything.

            The ghost nodded as Angel tried to follow her line of sight.  "Hello, Doyle,"

            _"Hey," he replied, coming to a stop in front of the poles beside, the vampire._

            "He said 'hey'," she passed the message along.  "Are you - "

            _"Tell him that Cordy was captured by the Scourge and to get his undead ass out to Highway fifty-two east.  There's a farm there that they're using as their hide out.  They killed the family.  I tried to stop them, but there was nothing - dammit!" Doyle kicked the canvas bag that Tecothra and Lorne had emtied in preparing for the ritual.  It skidded clear across the room._

            "Is he mad?" the vampire asked.

            "He says Cordelia was captured by the Scourge and taken to their farm hide out on Highway fifty-two east." she summed up.

            He was already on his way to the weapons cabinet before she had finished talking.

            _"He can't go alone!" Doyle exclaimed.  __"Tell him to get the others - there are hundreds of the bastards."_

            "Angel, wait!  Doyle said there were hundreds of them."

            "I can take care of them.  I've done it before."

            "Yeah, and look how that turned out."

            He growled at her.

            "Angelcakes, you should listen to her.  Let's think this through," Lorne reasoned, "You go alone, you get staked.  Now, where does that leave Wes and Gunn and Fred and especially Cordy?  Hmm?  Up the perverbial creek without a paddle, that's where, Honey.  Champions of Light aren't like - certain _other special beings in that in the case of one dying another is called."_

            "Stay out of this, Lorne." Angel hissed.  "You've bought her story, among other things, and that's fine, but this is about saving Cordelia now."

            "Hey, Sweetie, I want to rescue her just as much as you do.  But there's a smart way to do it, and you're not thinking clearly."

            "I'll take Gunn with me, okay?" Angel pushed past Lorne.

            Tecothra's mind raced.  _"Sing something." Doyle broke in._

            "What?"

            "I said - "

            "Not _you," she snapped at Angel._

            _"Tell him to sing something.  Then the demon can see what will happen, and that will convince Angel ta stay."_

            "Doyle, you're brilliant.  Angel, sing us a tune, would ya?"

            "What?  At a time like this?  Cordy was right, you are nuts."

            "Lorne and Tecothra exchanged glances.  "No, she's got a good idea."

            _"Hey, it was my idea, Buddy,"_

_            "Nothing you see in my future can convince me not to go."  Both regarded him curiously, as that was an incredibly stupid thing to say.  Angel sighed.  He knew it, too.  "'Never made it as a wise man.  Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing.  Tired o' livin' like a blind man.  I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling, and this is how you remind me.'" he sang in monotone.  "Happy?"_

            "Yes," Lorne replied, "But you won't be."


	5. Doubt

            Wesley, Fred and Gunn conferred in the office.  They had been told the news of Cordelia's capture.  Their duty now was to work out a suitable plan for the four of them - assuming Tecothra was telling the truth - to carry out in rescue.

            "If there are hundreds of them, then our best course of action would lie in splitting them up." Wesley said.

            Gunn nodded.  "But these dudes, from what y'all've told me, sound pretty smart.  They may be expecting something like that."

            "If we could draw them out, away from their hideout, we could decrease their numbers gradually."

            "Yeah, but who says they're plannin' on keepin' Cordy alive?"

            Wesley sighed.  "That's very true.  We may very well be too late already."

            "Oh, now stop talkin' like it's the Apocalypse." Fred spoke up.  "They can't be that bad - Ah mean, Ah know they _are bad and all, but we'll lick 'em.  Ah know it."_

            "Thanks for the encouragement, Fred." Wesley smiled meekly at her.

            "Well, we can't be gloomy gusses about this.  We need ta stay positive for Cordy's sake.  She needs us to get her outta a bad situation.  We're her only hope rat now."

            Gunn nodded, "That we are."

            "I have an idea," Wesley broke in suddenly, his expression brightening.  "Since we can't storm the castle, so to speak, but perhaps we can sneak in," he went for one of the volumes of spells on the shelf.  He leafed through the pages until he found what he was looking for.  "Using this." he set the book down for his colleagues to read.

            Fred skimmed the page.  "A shrinkin' spell?"

            Wesley grinned.  "They'll never even know we were there until it's too late."

            "The coward's approach to rescuing the Damsel in Distress." Gunn mused.  "I like it."

            Doyle stood inside the four posts.  Atop each was a lit hexagonal candle.  To him, the four flames extended down to the floor, creating the sensation that he was in a fiery box, without the heat.  

            Though he was not sure that this resurrection-thing would even work, he was anxious to get it over with.  Losing Cordelia to the Scourge had convinced him that being a ghost was realy quite useless as far as protecting her went.  That, and he now had a burning desire for revenge on the creatures that had destroyed him.

            Tecothra chanted in a language Doyle did not understand or recognize, but it sounded nice.  Very melodic and flowing, not choppy and gutteral as so many chants seemed to be.  The fire-wall in front of him shimmered, and he knew it was time; the transdimensional gate was open for him to return to the land of the living.  If he had any doubts, it was too late to turn back now.

            Angel watched skeptically, arms folded across his chest.  He saw four posts with lit candles on each, and that was it.  He was impatient and restless, trying to piece together a way to save Cordelia from the Scourge's clutches.  He felt that this was a waste of time, and that it would never work.  People don't come back to life, he told himself.  _Buffy did, the other side of his brain argued.  That's different.  She's different, he returned._

            A hand pressed against the air between the poles.  Angel's jaw dropped.  He could see an arm up to just past the elbow, yet it had no essence to it, just air in the shape of an arm.

            Someone was there.

            Doyle was there.

            The fire did not burn, since the ghost never registered sensations in his current state.  But there was something on the other side.  It was solid, but soft, like ceran wrap.  Doyle used his other hand to tear the fire-wall open.

            Angel watched incredulously as the air seemed to rip open in a jagged hole where two hands now pulled at what appeared to be nothing.  The vampire tore his eyes away from the proceedings to steal a glance at Tecothra.  She had ceased her chanting, and was waiting, just as he was, for the next development.  She looked expectant, but tired.  Lorne stood behind her, scrutinizing her, his expression unreadable.

            "Well," Doyle looked himself over, "That was painless, afterall."

            Angel's head snapped in the voice's direction.  "I don't believe it."

            "I told you it would work." Tecothra said smugly.

            "Angel," Doyle turned to the vampire.  He walked right up to him, and said, "I'm sorry," as he hugged him.  "But I missed ya."  He smiled at the stunned expression on Angel's face when he withdrew from the manly embrace.  Doyle went over to Tecothra next.  "Thank you," he hugged her, too.

            "Just doing my duty to the Powers," she replied, patting him on the back.

            "You've given me a second chance, Tec.  Ya can't possibly know what that means to me."

            "Well, _I sure do," Lorne grinned.  "You are positively __glowing, Precious."_

            Doyle offered his hand to the demon.  "Thanks a lot, Lorne.  Fer keepin' an eye on everyone." he told him, as they shook hands.

            "Hey, it's my pleasure." the Pylean shrugged.  His expression clouded when Tecothra went over and sat down on the stairs.  "You okay, Sweetie?"

            "Mm hmm," she nodded, resting her head in her hands.  "It's just very draining."

            "I realize that this is a blessed occaision, however under the circumstances I'll have to interrupt." Wesley stated. "We have an idea."

            Gunn stood at his side.  "Though it probably won't work."

            Noktwar sat alone in the master bedroom of the farmhouse the Scourge had commandeered.  He was hunched forward, elbows on the edge of the desk, fingers steepled.  Noktwar watched the bird land on the branch beside its nest, a worm dangling from its beak.  The bird's offsrping bobbed up and down expectantly, the prospect of food overpowering al other sense.

            The Scourge commander sensed the other enter silently.  "After this business with the Vampire is complete, we should irradicate all the birds."

            The unmistakable chuckle belonged to Denattar.  "As you request, Sir, so shall your orders be carried out."

            "Just look at them," Noktwar gestured to the window.  "Useless creatures, all of them."

            Denattar watched as the baby birds tore into the worm.  "So they are,"

            "What is your report?"

            "The captive is conscious,"

            "It's about time.  Humans are such fragile beings." Noktwar shook his head poignantly.  "They had so much potential.  Ah well.  Come, Denattar, let us speak with Ms Chase."

            Cordelia squinted in the dim light.  Her hands and feet were bound behind her back, so she lay on her side.  Taking in her surroundings and feeling the straw beneath her, she deduced that she was in a barn.  Thoughts of Pylea danced through her head, but this was different.  At least the Pyleans didn't kill their cows.  She knew she would be dead as soon as the Scourge decided she had served her purpose.  She almost wished she _was back in Pylea._

            She recognized the two Scourge who entered as they had been present at her capture.  Her capture - "Doyle?  Doyle, if you're there, rustle some hay or something."

            "Is Doyle your ghost friend?" Noktwar asked.  He did not really care, but it made his presence known.

            Cordelia's head snapped up at the voice.  The hideous demon glared down at her, eyes narrowed.  "Let me go, or else Angel will come for me and wipe you all out.  And believe me, you'll be sorry then."

            Noktwar smirked at her.  "My Dear, that's what we're counting on.  You see, you and your vampire friend sabotaged what was to be our greatest accomplishment using our newest device."

            "And we'll do it again." she stated boldly.

            The demon leaned in closer, his putrid breath stinging Cordelia's nostrils.  "You won't have the chance.  We're ready this time.  Thank you for being so easily subdued." Noktwar turned to Denattar.  "I want three guards present at all times.  She is not to move from this place, understood?"

            "Yes, Sir," Denattar saluted, and the commander departed.

            Cordelia glowered at the Scourge.  Denattar narrowed his eyes at her, unimpressed.  "So, what's your deal, anyway?" she asked.

            "My deal?"

            "Yeah, you know, what made you want to be a Scourge?"

            "Being a member of the  Scourge is not a choice.  It is an honour."

            "So, if you didn't _have to be one, you'd leave?"_

            Denattar growled at her.  "I would _never leave."_

            "Whoa, you don't have to get all defensive.  It was just a question."

            The demon growled again, then stormed to the doorway.  He could not leave her alone, but he did not have to stand right next to her.  He stood facing outside, pondering what Cordelia had said.  Gratchu and another Scourge came into Denattar's line of sight.  He called them over to fulfill Noktwar's order that there be three guards present.  Gratchu went inside, while the other went up to the hayloft.

            Denattar cast a glance at Cordelia.  She was not loking at him; she had her eyes closed as if trying to sleep.  Why had she questioned his loyalty to the Scourge specifically?  He had never even considered departure as a possibility.  Noktwar would have him killed instantly if he played with the thought.  And yet...no, the Scourge was all he knew - was all he had ever known.

            The Scourge was where he belonged.

            Wasn't it?


	6. Attacked

            Lorne sat alone in what was left of Caritas.  The mess made him depressed, but he did not have the funds to fix up the place.  He observed the shot glass silently, not sure if he felt like drinking it.

            Well, he thought he was alone.  "Come on out, Doll.  You don't have to hide back there."

            Tecothra descended the last of the stairs.  She sat across from the demon, gazing deep into his eyes.  "But you are alone.  All the time."  He looked away in discomfort.  It was funny the way she was staring at him so intensely.  He was not accustomed to having the tables turned like this.  "No one reads you your future.  You're just another thing to them.  No one bothers to give you a closer look."

            "You're doin' a pretty good job, Sweetie." he downed his drink.

            "Yeah, well," Tecothra turned her attention away from the forlorn Pylean.  "You know, the Powers told me to stay away from you."

            "They did?" he questioned.  She nodded, a bemused expression on her face.  "Why?"

            "Couldn't tell ya for sure," she shrugged.  "But I'm guessing it's because they foresaw this."

            "This, what this?"

            "This _us, Lorne.  I know you can't tear your eyes off me.  I don't mean to sound egotistical, I just mean that I've seen you looking at me, reading me all the time."_

            Lorne looked sheepish.  "Well, I - "

            "Are you the Reader?" the voice that sliced through the club commanded authority.

            Tecothra froze.  Lorne gasped at the swift change in her aura.  Whatever had happened to her regarding the Scourge, the demon standing behind her was in some way responsible.  It made Lorne's blood boil to think she had been hurt.

            "I asked you a question, Creature."

            Lorne squeezed Tecothra's hand, and tried to give her a reassuring smile to let her know that he was not going to let anything happen to her.  He then got up and went to face the Scourge.  "I am, yes.  What can I do for you?" he asked.  His demeanor and tone were unfriendly.

            The Scourge scanned the bar fleetingly.  "Interesting establishment you have.  Could use some interior work, however."

            "I'll take that under advisement.  Can we skip to the point now?"

            "You're rather pushy for a Reader.  Can you not tell my point?"

            Lorne huffed.  "It doesn't work that way, Honey, you have to sing."

            The Scourge sneered at the Pylean.  "Noktwar, Commander of a Thousand Armies, does not _sing."_

            "Sorry, Pal, but that's the way it works.  That's the _only way it works."_

            Tecothra got up, deciding try to get out the back way, before the demon recognized her.  Noktwar cocked his head as the woman moved away from them.  He took a step forward, but found Lorne in his path.  

            The Scourge narrowed his eyes at the demon blocking his way.  "Why are you protecting her?"

            "Because she is a client, and none of your business."

            Noktwar resigned himself to letting her go.  He certainly did not want her present.  The look on Lorne's face made him suspicious, however, so he kept his eyes trained on the retreating figure.

            Tecothra passed by shards of broken mirror.  The Scourge recognized her face immediately.  Out of his pocket, Noktwar produced a weapon that resembled a phaser from 'Star Trek'.  His arm shot out, grabbing Lorne's hair at the same time as he shot a blast from the weapon into the wall beside Tecothra.

            "Hey, watch the 'do!" Lorne whined, trying to deter Noktwar's attention long enough for Tecothra to make a run for it.

            "Another step and the Creature dies." the Scourge hissed.  She froze where she stood, one hand on the doorknob.  "Long time no see, Tec, though not nearly long enough.  We have not forgotten you."

            "And I haven't forgotten you, Noktwar." she could fling open the door and run away before he knew what was happening.  But she couldn't leave Lorne behind.  Noktwar wasn't kidding around when he said he would kill him.  In fact, the Scourge never kidded about anything.  Summoning some courage, Tecothra forced herself to face the thing she had feared for most of her life.

            "This works out nicely for me.  As soon as your friend here tells me what I want to know, I'll take you back to our...temporary home.  Gratchu will be _thrilled to see you again."_

            A chill ran through her at the Scourge's words.  The constant shifting of her emotions was causing Lorne's stomach to churn.  Noktwar motioned with the weapon for Tecothra to sit.  She kept her eyes locked with Lorne's as she did so.  The Scourge shoved the Pylean into the other chair, then pulled one up for himself.

            Noktwar shifted his gaze from Lorne to Tecothra then back again.  It was so much easier to get what he wanted when both hostages cared for one another.  "Really, Tec, I would have expected you to have better taste than a _Pylean."_

                                                                                                                                                          "Wht is _that supposed to mean?" Lorne demanded defensively.  "Pylea may be a little upside down and even __I may not like it very much, but it's - "_

                                                                                                                                                          "_Shut up, Creature!" the Scourge ordered.  "I've been to Pylea.  There is no reason for anyone to ever visit the dimension twice."_

            "Hey, that's my patriotic pride you're romping all over."

            Noktwar's fist impacted Lorne's nose.  The demon cursed with the sudden pain.  "You say anything other than words of things to come for me, and I will carve those horns of yours right out of your skull.  Get it?"

            Lorne nodded, swallowing the protest before it could escape his throat.  He liked his horns just where they were.

            Tecothra leaned in closer to the Scourge.  "So, let's hear it."

            "Hear what?" Noktwar demanded.

            "You have to sing in order for Lorne to see your future.  That's the way his Gift works."

            The demon glowered at the woman.  The amused raised eyebrow irritated him.  Noktwar snorted, then turned to the Pylean.  "Can't argue with the Powers." 

            He racked his brain for some song lyrics.  This was no easy task, as Noktwar despised all things musical.  The annoying sound permeated the world, whether it be from birds flying overhead, crickets outside the farmhouse at night, or a human humming to itself as it walked down the street.  "I can't remember the last song I heard." he mused.

            "Well, Sweetie, if the karoake machine hadn't been destroyed, you could read the words off the screen, but alas - "

            Lorne's sentence was cut off abruptly as Noktwar got up from his chair and slammed the Pylean's head down onto the table in one swift, fluent motion.  "Those horns will make nice paperweights." he thunked Lorne down again for emphasis.  "On second thought, I know several Ycletians who would pay top dollar for them." Noktwar flipped part of his weapon around to expose a dagger-length blade.

            "No!" Tecothra flew at the Scourge.  "Noktwar, he'll tell you what you want to know, but we're not kidding, you have to sing, so just leave him alone!" she latched onto his arm as she spoke hurriedly, so that he could not proceed to "carve" into Lorne's forehead.

            Noktwar shoved Tecothra away.  She hit her head on the bar, therefore leaving her in a daze.  The Scourge held Lorne's head still on the table, and carefully cut into the demon's skin around his horns.  The Pylean cried out, and tried to push himself up, but to no avail.  Blood poured into his eyes and onto the table.  Panic took over, and Lorne fought harder to get free.

            Tecothra shook her mind clear, but could not get her motor skills to obey her commands.

            Across the room, the girl turned her head to see what all the fuss was about.  The monster that liked to sing was screaming now.  He was in pain, his face all contorted, and blood...All the blood...

            The girl got up from her spot beside the plant.  This was wrong, she could feel it somehow.  The other monster should not be hurting the monster that liked to sing.  Because anything that liked to sing couldn't really be a monster.  "Leave him alone!" she shrieked, the power of her resonating voice knocking Noktwar back behind the bar.

            Tecothra found her feet, and helped Lorne to his.  He pressed his hand against the wound left by the dagger, his expression bleak.  "You'll be okay." she hoped she sounded convincing.  

            The demon managed a weak smile.  "Who did that?"

            She sought the ghost, and her suspicions were confirmed.  "Zoë, your ghost.  She saved your life." Tecothra nodded at the spectre appreciatively.  "I'll come back to help you, I promise."

            Zoë shrugged.  _"I've been here so long."_

            "I know,"  Noktwar groaned behind them.  "Come on, let's get out of here before he gets up again." Tecothra urged Lorne.  He nodded, feeling woozy.  "I'll take you back to the hotel, okay?  Hopefully Angel knows someone who can help you."

            _"I'll hold off Ugly," Zoë stated._

            Angel looked up.  He looked way, way up.  He folded his arms across his chest.  "Are you sure this is the only way?" he asked doubtfully.  He didn't like the feeling of being so small, so vulnerable, so _squishable.  The team had initiated the plan to use a shrinking spell on the vampire and Gunn so that they could easily slip inside the place where Cordelia was being held captive by the Scourge.  Angel, Gunn, Doyle, and Wesley were hiding in the field behind the barn, shielded by the unkempt grass._

            Wesley squinted down at the six-inch tall vampire.  The shrinking spell had worked rather well -  a rare occasion it seemed, as far as obscure spells went.  "I'm sorry, could you repeat that a little louder?" he asked quietly.  He did not want to deafen his friend.  Angel took a deep breath, then yelled his query as loud as he could.  Wesley lowered himself down onto his haunches, "Angel, I am absolutely _positive that this is the ony way."_

            The vampire groaned.  Gunn put his hand on his shoulder.  "Don't worry, this'll be a piece of cake.  All's we gotta do is get in, shrink Cordy, then get out again.  No one'll even see us."

            "That's what I'm worried about.  What if someone steps on us?  We'll be dead for sure!"

            Doyle spoke up, "Angel, now's not the time fer doubts.  Ya had yer chance ta think of a better way - "

            "Yeah, yeah, okay, Gunn, let's go." Angel spun on his heel, heading toward the barn.

            "You know, it didn't seem so far away when we were bigger." Gunn commented.

            "Amen to that," Angel agreed with a chuckle.

            "By the time we get there, it'll be mornin'."  The vampire stopped and turned, working his jaw.  "I'm kidding," Gunn clarified.

            "I hope so,"

            They trudged on for a good fifteen minutes before they finally made it to the wooden edifice.  The two sought out a means of entry.  Gunn discovered a hole betwen two boards big enough for them to fit through.

            "Good work," Angel said, peering inside.  There were two Scourge inside that he could see; one by the door, and one beside a stall that Angel could not see inside of.  He guessed Cordelia was there, and hence the guard.  "Follow me," he whispered to Gunn.  They entered cautiously, and made their way closer to the stall.  As they neared, Angel saw Cordelia's unmistakable brown locks through the cracks in the wood.  "There she is."

            Gunn stood beside the vampire so that he could see, too.  "We gotta distract that demon-dude long enough for you to do the spell on her."

            "I know." Angel looked around them, but being six inches tall left little room for spontaneity.  "Gunn, you run out there and get them to follow you outside.  Wes and Doyle can take two of them easily."

            "Are you sure about that?"

            "Of course I'm sure of that.  Why wouldn't I be sure of that?"

            "Well, Doyle's been dead for two years.  Are you sure he's, you know, all right?"

            "Doyle's fine, Gunn.  Look, can we not talk about this now?  We're kinda s'posed to be rescuing someone." he jerked his thumb at Cordelia.

            Above them, a Scourge peered down over the edge of the hayloft.  Curious as to their purpose here, he jumped down, landing right behind them.  Angel and Gunn stumbled on the shaky ground, then whirled to see their foe.

            "Run!" Angel yelled, and the two squeezed through the opening in the boards.  He repeated the words to the shrinking spell that he had memorized on the drive over.

            Gunn ran up in front of Cordelia's face, as she shrank.  "Cordy, let's go! Now!"

            "What the hell - "

            "Nevermind!" Angel grabbed her arm, and the three of them fled the two Scourge who were now chasing after them.  

            Gunn and Cordelia made it to the back of the barn, where Gunn and Angel had made their entrance.  The vampire was not so lucky.  He was cornered at the front of the barn, with nowhere to squeeze through to the outside.

            The third Scourge, Denattar rounded the barn just in time to catch a glimpse of the escaping humans before they disappeared into the long grass.  Doyle tapped Wesley on the shoulder when he saw the demon appraoching.  "I think something didn't quite go as planned."

            The other sighed, his query rhetorical, "When does it ever?"


	7. Reunion

            "Oh, God, Gunn, he's chasing us!" Cordelia shrieked.

            "Yeah, you noticed that too, huh?" he grabbed her hand and pulled her sharply to the right.  There were two overlapping rocks that formed a shelter big enough for them to hide in.  Gunn pulled some grass over the opening as cover, then waited for the Scourge to pass them.

            Cordelia huddled close to him.  "What about Angel?"

            "He'll be fine.  It's Wes and Doyle I'm worried about.  They're both out there in the field."

            "Well, Doyle's a ghost, so there's no need to worry about him.  And he can protect Wes.  That Scourgey guy won't even know what hit him."

            This being an inopportune time for lengthy explanations, Gunn chose not to tell her about Doyle's resurrection.  "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.  Denattar's shadow passed over their hiding place.  "We'll just wait here a little longer, I think."

            "Wesley, do somethin' will ya?" Doyle urged.  "If trouble's what they're inta then they aren't gonna appreciate bein' teenie weenie, ya know?  Reverse tha spell."

            "No, Doyle.  What if they are hiding as we speak and a spell reversal would reveal their location?  I can't do that to them."

            "At least they'd have a fightin' chance." Doyle responded solemnly.

            Wesley looked up at the Scourge.  He was still five or six meters away, and had stopped moving forward.  Instead he was knocking the grass and weeds out of the way, as if in search of something hiding amongst the foliage.

            Then the Scourge stopped and lowered himself to his haunches.  Whatever he was seeking, he appeared to have found it.

            "Wes - "

            "Nimboff!"

            Angel peered up anxiously at the two Scourge standing over him with sneers plastered on their hideous visages.  This was going to end ugly.  he was going to get stomped on afterall.  Two hundred and fifty years of undead-ness was going to end in a loud squishing sound.

            And then he felt it:  That tingle at the base of his skull.  The same tingle he had felt when he had been shrunk.

            The spell had been reversed.

            The vampire grinned as he began to grow.  He caught the Scourge's foot as it came down on his head, then threw the demon clear across the barn.  The second Scourge, sensing his fate, broke into a run for the door.  Angel grabbed the conveniently placed pitchfork off the wall.  He threw it at the retreating demon, nailing him in the back.  The Scourge fell forward to the ground.

            "Well," Angel muttered to himself, "That was anticlimactic."

            Denattar grabbed Cordelia by her hair.  Gunn lay unconscious in the grass beside them.  "You're more trouble than you're worth." the Scourge growled at the young woman.

            "Good," she spat.

            A tap on the shoulder made the Scourge turn around.  Cordelia's eyes went wide as Doyle punched Denattar until he fell.  Angered, the demon slammed his elbow into the back of Doyle's knee, then grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him to the ground.

            Wesley tugged Cordelia's arm to get her to help him take Gunn back to the car.  Reluctantly she pulled her attention away from her previously deceased love in order to help her unconscious friend.

            "But what about - "

            As she was speaking, Angel burst through the wall of the barn.  He spotted her and Wesley and started running.

            Denattar pressed his forearm against Doyle's windpipe.  "Now, you listen to me _very carefully, __Human.  I will release you and allow your friends to escape only because you have been given a second chance only a short time ago, and I feel responsible for your death." he explained.  "But," he added quickly and threateningly, "If you tell __anyone I __will come for and __kill you."_

            Angel grabbed the Scourge and yanked him off of his recently resurrected friend.  "Easy, Angel," Doyle rubbed his neck gingerly.

            Denattar shrugged the vampire off, then backed away.  "What's going on?" the vampire asked suspiciously.

            "Let's just go befar he changes his mind."

            The two fled.  They arrived at the car to find Wesley behind the wheel, Gunn propped up in the back seat, and Cordelia pacing beside the vehicle.

            "Hey Princess, how ya - "

            Cordelia threw her arms around Doyle's neck, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  "I don't believe it.  You're really here - right _here - and I'm__ hugging you and crying on you and - "_

            "I missed ya, too, Princess." he held her tightly.

            "I hate to do this, but break it up.  We have to get out of here!" Wesley interrupted the pair's reunion.

            Doyle and Cordelia climbed into the car, and Wesley pressed his foot down on the gas pedal.

* * *

            Tecothra sat at the counter in the hotel's lobby.  Her face was buried in her hands, her thoughts filled with guilt.  Lorne was sleeping in the room down the hall.  After she and Fred had dressed his horn, he had drifted off.

            Fred set the mug of coffee in front of Tecothra.  "Lorne'll be alrat, so you don't hafta worry." the girl said comfortingly, patting her arm.

            The other tried to force a smile, but the expression was twisted and void of emotion.  She took the mug, sipped its contents, then set it down again.

            They sat in uncertain silence until the door was opened.

            "Angel!" Fred exclaimed happily, rushing over to meet him.  "And Cordy, you're safe!  Oh, Ah am so happy to see you again!" she hugged her enthusiastically, her excitement getting the best of her again.

            "Glad to see you, too," Cordelia's reply was a little less than genuine.

            Tecothra watched the group as they recounted what had happened for Fred.  She felt suddenly out of place and alone.  It was at times like these, in the presence of others and their 'families', that she was reminded of how much she missed her own.  Akishya was the only person Tecothra had left that she cared about, but even that was a solely professional relationship; Akishya only appeared to Tecothra when she felt guidance was necessary.

            _What about Lorne? her mind questioned.  __How does he factor in?  Does he factor in at all?_

_            Are you going to let him?_

_            Tecothra sighed.  She __really did not want to go into that with herself.  Noktwar could have - and would have - killed Lorne earlier had Zoë not interfered.  She would not be able to live with herself if anything were to happen to him because of her._

            _Something already has, or aren't you listening to yourself think?_

            At this point she made her decision to leave Los Angeles.  If she left soon, before the Scourge caught up to her again, she might be able to get far enough away that they would forget about her again for a time.

            Angel waved his hand in front of her face, bringing her back to the hotel lobby and out of her thoughts.  "You okay?"

            "Fine," her response was automatic and he did not believe her.  "I was just thinking."

            "Fred told us about Lorne.  She wasn't sure exactly what had happened, though."

            "We were attacked at Lorne's club by Noktwar, a prominent leader in the Scourge's ranks." she explained.

            The vampire nodded.  "Can I, um..." his voice trailed off uncertainly.

            "You can do a lot of things." she arched her eyebrow at him expectantly.

            "Uh yeah," he scratched the back of his head.  "It's just that, well, I was a total jerk to you before - "

            "Yes, you were,"

            "- And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  You were telling the truth.  You came through, you brought Doyle back to us - to Cordy, mostly - and thank you for that, too."

            "You're welcome," she cast a glance at Cordelia and Doyle, entangled in each other's arms.  "I'm glad she's alright."

            "Yeah, me, too.  And she's handling this all very well, I think."

            "She's happy,"

            "And that's the main thing."

            Tecothra nodded.  "It doesn't look like the Scourge fought back."

            "They didn't.  They let us go."

            She knitted her eyebrows together.  "The Scourge _never lets __anyone go."_

            The vampire shrugged.  "This one did,"

            She shook her head in surprise.  "Well, then I'd better get while the gettin's good, right?  Maybe they'll let me go, too."

            "You have a history with the Scourge?"

            "Yes, a long one.  Lately their vision seems to have expanded to forcing me to resurrect their fallen comrades.  But I'll never do it."

            "That's good to know.  Where would you run to?"

            Tecothra shrugged.  "Who knows.  The Powers That Be will have me on another mission within the week, anyway, so I'll have to depart eventually." she started to get up.

            Angel nodded.  "What about Lorne?"

            She met his eyes as he asked aloud the very thing she had been pondering for most of the evening.

            Noktwar stormed into the farmhouse.  His fury made the Scourge he passed cringe in fear.  Denattar watched his superior from the red velvet chair beside the fireplace, opting to leave the angry demon alone if he did not specifically request his presence.  Denattar had already ensured that both of Cordelia's guards were dead so that there would only be one side to the story of her escape.  How there had been no other witnesses, he could not figure out, but was grateful for that nonetheless.  Noktwar would accept Denattar's version of events without question.

            "Denattar," the Scourge snapped his fingers and the lackey was at his side in an instant.  "Tell me how she escaped."


	8. Fated

**And now, the conclusion of Changes…**

            "Lorne?" Tecothra called softly, opening the door a crack.

            "I'm awake, Precious." he replied feebly, turning his head.  His brow creased at the vibe she was giving off.  Lorne sat up too quickly, making his head spin.

            Tecothra was at his side immediately, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek.  "You okay?" she asked worriedly.

            "Yeah," he murmured, opening his eyes.  "Are you?"  She looked away.  "Tec - "

            "I've been thinking, Lorne.  That I should go."

            "What do you mean, 'go'?  Go where?"

            "Away.  As far away as possible.  It's too dangerous for me to stay here now that Noktwar knows I'm in L.A."

            Lorne was perplexed.  "But I want you to stay." he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

            She half-smiled.  "I know you do.  I'll come back, I promise, as soon as I throw the Scourge of my trail."

            "What if they catch you while you're out on your own?  W - Angel can protect you here." Lorne felt like he was grasping at straws under the look Tecothra had fixed him with.

            "Maybe," she agreed with a shrug, but he can only protect me for so long, Lorne.  And he has enough other things with which to occupy his time."

            "He won't mind one more,"

            "Lorne, please don't,"

            The demon averted his gaze.  The silence that followed her final statement weighed down heavily on both of them.  Lorne sighed, taking her hands in his.  "Do one thing for me?"

            Her expression softened.  She knew what that one thing was.  "Alright, I'll sing."

* * *

            Tecothra had been gone for thirty minutes.  Lorne paced the space in front of Angel's desk, which the vampire sat behind.  He had never seen the Pylean so nervous or antsy about anything, but here he was, pacing and explaining hurriedly.

            Angel was puzzled.  He had not known Lorne for very long, nor did he know him very well, but the demon had never lied to someone before today.  Not that he knew of, anyhow.  "Let me get this straight; you told her she'd be fine?"

            Lorne nodded.  "And that I'd see her in a couple of weeks."

            "But in actual fact, the Scourge are going to find her and kill her unless we go after her." it was not a question, but a summation of what the Pylean had already told him.

            "I know exactly where and when, which is odd 'cause it doesn't usually work like that, but the point is that I do and we have one hour to get to her before the Scourge does."  Lorne stopped pacing, and looked at Angel for a decision.  "Oh _please don't fix me with that look.  She was gonna leave anyway.  She had __both feet out the door.  I just - "_

            "Wanted her to feel safe?"  Lorne nodded reluctantly.  "You don't think she'll be some upset when she finds us waiting for her?"

            Lorne's brow creased as he sighed, glowering at the floor.

            "Well, Ah think it was sweet of ya, Lorne." Fred spoke up from the doorway.

            Lorne managed a weak smile.  "Thanks, Sweetie,"

            She smiled in return.

            "What's up, Fred?" Angel queried.

            "Oh, Ah just heard you guys talkin' and decided to eavesdrop." she shrugged sheepishly.  "An hour ain't very long.  We should get goin'."

            "We?" the vampire countered.

            Fred nodded.  "The two of you can't go alone.  Angel, both of us have seen Lorne fight--or should I say _no one has __ever seen Lorne fight."_

            "I don't believe in violence, okay?" the Pylean defended himself.

            "And we all respect that, Lorne." Angel replied condescendingly.

            The demon shook his head, knowing that this was an argument not worth getting into since he would not win it.  "So, are we going or what?"

            "Fred, tell Gunn and Wes to meet us at the car." Angel got up from his chair.

            It began to rain as Tecothra exited the convenience store.  Her car was parked at the inside gas pump farthest from the building.  The overhead lights blinked, then went out altogether.  She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, but assumed the power failure was due to the rainstorm.

            Tires squealed as a car raced around the corner of the building.  Tecothra squinted in the sudden bright, then realized that the oncoming vehicle was not going to stop.  She ran in the direction she knew her car to be.  As she neared her mode of transportation, the headlights from behind her revealed four Scourge standing beside it.  "Oh, no," she gasped.  She was trapped.

            The car stopped just short of hitting her.  Noktwar stepped out of the passenger side.  "So, we meet again.  And without any dead present this time.  Where's your Pylean?"

            "What do you want, Noktwar?" she demanded.

            He walked toward her, his hands clasped behind his back innocently.  "Why, Tecothra, I want what I've always wanted." he smiled at her.  "I want you to join us."

            "Join you?"

            "Yes, become a Scourge.  Your unique talents would be quite beneficial to us."

            Tecothra shook her head.  "Never,"

            Noktwar snatched a handful of her hair.  "That's too bad,"

Another set of headlights pulled up to the outside pump, parallel to Tecothra's car.  Four figures got out, each carrying a weapon. The fifth remained behind the wheel.

            "Is this a private party, or can anyone crash it?" Angel inquired.

            "As a matter of fact, Angel, I'm glad you decided to show up," Noktwar tugged Tecothra's hair.

            "Oh, well, it's nice to be wanted," the vampire returned. "So are you gonna let her go, or does this have to get ugly?"

            One of the Scourge unsheathed a long sword. Gunn shot him neatly in the neck with his crossbow.

            "Kill them," Noktwar ordered, pulling Tecothra to the car.

            She tried to wrench his fingers from her hair. "Let me go!"

            Angel moved to go after Tecothra, but a Scourge stepped in front of him, fists flying. The vampire caught the demon's left hand, then twisted until the bones cracked. The Scourge did not make a sound. Angel punched the demon in the face repeatedly, then threw the stunned creature aside.

            Gunn fell to his knees under the barrage of blows the Scourge sent his way. Gunn sought his crossbow, which had been kicked from his grasp. The Scourge kicked him in the face, and he slumped to the side. As Gunn forced himself to his knees, he spotted his weapon, lying beside the gas pump, the arrow lodged in the hose. He clamored on all fours, pulled the arrowhead free, then turned on the Scourge. The demon did not have the opportunity to dodge as the arrow pierced his heart. Gunn sighed, rubbing his head gingerly.

            Wesley found himself in an identical scenario, except that he could see where his crossbow was: in the hands of the Scourge he was fighting. The demon grinned maniacally, sending shivers down the other's spine. Wesley closed his eyes and waited for the trigger to be pulled.

            The Scourge howled suddenly, so he opened his eyes.

            "Here ya go," Angel handed Wesley his weapon back.

            "Oh," the surprised man adjusted the arrow. "Thank you."

            "Anytime."

            "Help!" Tecothra hollered.

            Lorne looked up from the now-dead Scourge he was fighting. "Angel!"

            Noktwar unsheathed a dagger from his belt. "Not another step, Vampire, or I _will kill her."_

            "No, you won't," Tecothra scoffed.

            "You're not in the position," he pressed the blade against her throat, "to be using such a tone." Noktwar addressed the others. "All of you back off. Denattar, get in the car. We're leaving. And as for you, my dear Tecothra," he snarled in her ear. "You're coming with us."

            By this time, the only other Scourge still living was conscious enough to stand, though not very straight. He smelled the leaking gas from the pump to his left. The Scourge made hand gestures at his commander, asking if he should light it. Noktwar nodded.

Tecothra's eyes widened as she realized what the demon was about to do. She opened her mouth to speak, but Noktwar hissed, "Not a word."

            "Let her go _now," Lorne ordered from behind. The Pylean had snuck around them in the cover of the almost absolute darkness, and now held his crossbow to the Scourge's head._

            "Interesting predicament we now find ourselves in," Noktwar stated.

            "I said let her go."

            The Scourge murmured, "Looks like your Pylean has come for you."

            Denattar got in the car without anyone noticing. He realized that this was one of those defining moments when you choose your side and suffered the consequences of your actions.

            If he hit the Pylean, Noktwar could smuggle Tecothra into the car and they could escape. If he hit Noktwar, Tecothra would be knocked into the pumps, distracting the others long enough for the Scourge commander and the other demon to get in the car and escape.

            Escape was optimal, Denattar decided. If the Scourge took the woman with them, then Angel would come after them. This was undesirable.

            The flicker of flames caught his eye. Corrill had set the pump on fire. The vampire and his two lackeys moved away quickly. Now was Denattar's chance. He stepped on the gas, aiming for Noktwar and Tecothra. The Scourge commander shoved Tecothra towards the spreading flames, then rolled out of the way himself. Corrill was already to the car.

            "Tec!" Lorne exclaimed, the car between them.

            Noktwar threw himself at Lorne, knocking the crossbow from his grasp. He punched the Pylean repeatedly, stunning him. Blood oozed from Lorne's nose. Remembering the last time they met, the Scourge took hold of Lorne's horn, and took out his dagger at the same time. "We have unfinished business to take care of."

            The Pylean's eyes widened in horror.

            Angel grabbed Tecothra, who was barely holding onto consciousness after hitting her head on the gas terminal. He pulled her away, then handed her off to Wesley. She let Wesley guide her toward the car, until Lorne's cry cut through the night.

            Tecothra snapped back to reality at the sound, the haze suddenly lifted. "Lorne!" she shrieked. It took all of Wesley's strength to hold her back.

            Angel spun around to help the Pylean. As he was running, the car sped off, plowing over Lorne. The sound of bones crunching was drowned out only by Tecothra's screams.

***

            She lay on her side on the bed that Lorne had occupied earlier. She had been lying there for what seemed like forever, but to those waiting outside it had only been three hours. None of them knew what to do, as they were all in shock also.

            Lorne was dead. _Really dead. Splattered-all-over-the-pavement dead._

            Cordelia had tried to offer her comfort, but Tecothra had turned her away. Of everyone, she and Doyle were most concerned for her, it seemed.

            Akishya watched Tecothra in silence. She stood behind her, unnoticed. The Oracle was not sure if she should speak up or depart. The woman before her was devastated - a state Akishya had never seen her in before.

            Hearing the single voice of the collective Oracles, Akishya finally said softly, "We are apologetic for your loss, Tecothra."

            "You don't know _how to be apologetic," she shot back._

            The Oracle did not take offence at the other's statement. Oracles did not have emotions, such was their superiority. They had learned millennia ago that emotions were not assets by any means. "We only wish to express sentiments to comfort you. We wish also that there was more that we could do, however as you know we have surpassed grief and no longer understand the needs of one who has not."

            "More you could do," Tecothra repeated chillingly. She sat bolt upright suddenly. "Aki, you can take back the day!"

            The Oracle furrowed her brow, shaking her head. "This, we cannot do."

            "Why not? I'd be the only one carrying the memory of this day; I could direct events so that they transpire the same way. Except that Lorne won't..."

            "It does _not work that way, as you well know."_

            "But, Aki, Lorne is important to guide Angel through his prophecy and-"

            "Tecothra, this is a purely selfish request. Do not bring our Champion into this."

            She turned away, flustered and frustrated. Tecothra knew that arguing with the Oracle was useless; she would never win. A long silence befell them, neither of them wanting to bend towards the other's side.

            Finally, after several minutes, Akishya stated in an even tone, "Tecothra, you have spent many years in our service. You have always succeeded in your tasks to a commendable degree. You have never requested payment for your work, thus we grant you this: Five hours and forty-six minutes previous a grievous mistake was made. We will turn the day back this far in order for the error to be rectified."

            Tecothra turned slowly, not quite believing what she was hearing. Her jaw hung open.

            "In return for a lifetime of handing back second chances," Akishya continued, "we will allow you a second chance."

            She closed her eyes, forcing out the tears. "They won't find you there," Lorne said, brushing the hair out of her face.

            Tecothra's eyes flew open. In only the span of a second, the hours had rewound back to when Lorne had told her that she would be safe if she left immediately for San Francisco.

            She worked her jaw, trying to form words, but no sound would come out. Lorne did not hide his concern well. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." A smile crept across her lips. Lorne huffed. "You know what I mean."

            Tecothra nodded, tracing the lines on his face. He put his hand on her cheek, and she held it there. "Something's different. Your aura's different." Lorne shook his head. "How can that-"

            She put a finger to his lips. "How's your horn?"

            "Throbbing, but it'll be alright. What does-" he stopped himself when she shook her head.

            "You have pretty eyes."

            Lorne smiled at her. "Why thank you."

            "I meant to tell you before, but I didn't."

            He sensed that she meant something deeper when she said 'before'. "Before what?"

            Tecothra shook her head again.

            "You're not giving me much to go on here, Honey."

            She smiled, meeting his gaze. They leaned in closer. She brushed her nose against his, then kissed him softly. They kissed again, deeper this time.

            Akishya watched them, invisible to both, a smile on her face.

            Doyle swept Cordelia up in his arms. She laughed happily, putting her arms around his neck. "My hero," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she recalled the last time she had used the word 'hero' in his presence. "God, I missed you."

            Doyle smiled, lowering her to the floor. He shifted to his Brakkin demon self. "Did ya miss this, too?"

            Cordelia nodded, touching the prickles that stood out on his cheek and chin. "I missed all your faces."

            They kissed passionately, as they had on that fateful night. Both felt the transfer of power, Doyle reclaiming the visions from the Powers That Be.

            "Lucky me," he murmured against her lips.

            "Well, I'm sure glad to be rid of them," she returned.

            Angel, Fred, Wesley and Gunn hovered around the bottom of the staircase in the lobby, trying not to watch Cordelia and Doyle too closely.

            "They're kinda cute," Fred pointed out.

            "They always were," Angel replied.

            "And what is to become of Tecothra?" Wesley inquired. "Is she to stay here as well?"

            "She said she wanted to leave before the Scourge found her here," the vampire said.

            "She changed her mind," Lorne grinned. The pair was holding hands.

            Fred grinned from ear to ear. "Well, that's great! And look at you two, all in love - like these two!" she pointed at Cordelia and Doyle, who were still kissing in the centre of the foyer. Lorne glanced over his shoulder at them, and nodded.

            Akishya appeared behind everyone, only for Tecothra to see. Tec smiled, a mental projection flashing through her mind. "Lorne, come with me." To the others, she said, "We'll be back in a little bit."

            "What's up?" Gunn asked.

            Tecothra looked at Lorne, saying, "It's a surprise."

***

            Tecothra parked in front of the back entrance to Caritas. Lorne fished the keys out of his pocket as they ascended the five steps to the door. Just inside, she instructed him to keep his eyes closed until she told him he could open them. Reluctantly he obeyed, but warned her that patience was not his strongest point. She laughed it off, then turned on all the lights.

            "Alright, open."

            Lorne did as instructed, and his eyes widened in disbelief. "My club! It's-" he went further inside and ran his finger along the bar top. "It's like new!" he marveled. The Pylean turned to Tecothra. "How did - who did - wh-" he stopped trying.

            "The Powers That Be decided you were doing a good thing here, so Aki says."

            "Holy jumping jellyfish," Lorne said in awe.

            Tecothra put her arm around him. "Glad you like it. Now, let's go kick some Scourge ass and be done with them."

            He smiled, then kissed her. "If anyone can do that, it's Angel."

            She nodded in agreement, and then they returned to the hotel.

**                                                                                                            THE END**

**So, what'd ya think? Lemme know, I'm dyin out here!**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
